Warmth- Extended
by Sarah The Shadow
Summary: USUK "You're like a bird, trapped in a cage. It's almost as if you don't want to be here on the ground sometimes with us." "You don't know who I am." Written for wolfxdog.


Hi guys, sorry I haven't been here for a while. So, to make up for it, here's something a little longer than what I usually write. wolfxdog let me use his plot, so this is the "extended version"... enjoy.

* * *

"The sun is filled with shining light,

It blazes far and wide.

The moon reflects the sunlight back,

but has no light inside.

I think I'd rather be the sun,

who shines so bold and bright,

Than be the moon, who only glows,

With someone else's light."  
-Elain Doran

Alfred was different, they said. He was unreal, out of this world, alien... I didn't really know what to make of those words when I first heard of him, the boy coming to the boring, plain high school. That day it was raining... the kind of rain that felt like a thousand tiny needles were piercing your skin, or even felt like acid. No matter who talked to Alfred- no matter if they tried to pick on him or woo him, he stared out the window. He looked so lonely, upset, and even depressed... but he wouldn't let anyone near him. Alfred was all alone. I was the class representative, so it would only be natural for me to welcome him to the school- right? I introduced myself, holding out my hand- waiting (expecting) for _some _form of reaction. Alfred just looked at me, he seemed indifferent and not really interested with conversing with me- but I, however, had noticed something... His eyes. They were the most brilliant shade of blue, a hue that maybe even the skies hidden by the unmoving clouds could rival with. The sky... it hadn't been seen for such a long time. It was constantly raining, or looked like it was going to rain, and so many people- myself included- never got to feel what our parents and grandparents called "sunshine". But I'm getting off topic, Alfred's eyes... no. Even the sky couldn't be that beautifully blue. Nothing could be the same tint as his eyes. Wait, why was he thinking like that?! It wasn't like he was some blushing schoolgirl writing poetry...

The boy just stared blankly at me, and I felt heat spread across my face. What could I say? What could I do? I had always thought that I was at least good at making conversations, but Alfred was making me nervous with not responding at all. I just rambled on and on, not getting any reactions, and thought that I should just give up. Then, I spied the corners of his lips turning up. It quickly turned into a bright smile, and he laughed at me. I was furious at him, and looked away- fuming- like he was humiliating me.  
"Alfred," he said, and I just stared at the boy. He held out his hand in the same manner I had done before- still smiling like an idiot. Unsure, I took the hand and shook it once. Alfred's smile instantly brightened, "My name is Alfred."

The next day, it was strangely warmer. Instead of taking my winter coat, I wore a lighter one- it was warm enough to do so, even though usually I needed to be bundled up in order to not freeze. The American was standing outside the school, unmoving and appearing bored or at least apathetic of those who passed him. However, when I entered the grounds he stirred to life. He greeted me as if we were the best of friends, running to me- grinning and waving his arms like a moron. I was frozen to my spot,, and quickly looked around- searching for a distraction (like perhaps one of the student council members). He practically pounced on me or as one might say "glomped" me with far too much enthusiasm. No matter where I went, or how hard I tried to get away from the strange blonde, he followed me like a lost puppy dog. I eventually gave up, letting him do as he please and trail after me. I was the class representative after all, what help would I be if I couldn't even show him around the school? He most likely knew nothing.

I was right, Alfred was nearly useless. He needed me to show him the school day after day, week after week, but it soon became a routine. He would come and find me waiting for him after each class, then we would rush to our next lesson. That routine seemed to turn into a friendship somewhere along the way, and I don't really think I could tell exactly _when_ that happened. Perhaps it was when Alfred asked me to watch his first football practise, and the fact that he asked me at all was a surprise at the time.

"You joined the team?"  
"Yeah! It was kinda touch and all, but I worked and tried really hard, Arthur. THey thought I was 'Godly' or something!"  
"Really, now? They did?" I just had to smile. He looked so pleased with himself, like a child trying to get recognition from someone close. " Quite the compliment that is, coming from those bunch of gits."  
"They ain't _that_ bad!" Alfred laughed, poking my forehead and nudging my side. I chuckled along with him as he spoke. "They were just impressed with my strength or something."  
I could sense a bit of nervousness and anxiety in his words then, but I let it slip without saying anything. I patted his shoulder and decided, whether I would enjoy it or not, to see how his practice went. It was much warmer and brighter outside than I had felt it all year. I didn't even bring a jacket this time.

Alfred looked absolutely joyful, tiring himself out and giving one hundred and ten percent. It was like he lived for the exercise, and I felt happy for him. More than once, I caught myself smiling- watching Alfred tackle boys a lot bigger than him to the ground with ease. Embarrassment found me, and I fled before anyone could catch or comment on the red color coating his cheeks. I-It was because of the warm weather! That was it! Yes, that was all it was..

I couldn't sleep very well that night, but that wasn't really a surprise to me. I was never really able to sleep well. For as long as I could remember, night was a time where I had much energy and a need to do something. My mind was tired though, so it forced me to shut down and rest- making me get some relaxation. I usually didn't have dreams, but the ones I did have were odd. I would be staring up into the sky, or at least what I thought the sky would look like, and then without warning my sight would be blinded by what I was sure the sun I and many others had never laid they're eyes upon. Darkness would envelop me, and would stay there until I woke up. That darkness was what calmed me most.

Alfred waltzed into my home a few weeks later. He had been at practice whilst I spoke to the other student council members, that was one of the other things that we had done as of late. He sat on my bed, staring out my window and up at the grey sky, clouds thinner than before. I had caught him doing that a lot... b-but it wasn't like I was watching him or anything...

"You're like a trapped bird," I said, sitting next to him. "Locked in a cage. It's almost like.. you don't want to be here on the ground with us, sometimes."  
"You don't know who I am."  
I stopped speaking, and Alfred looked away from the window. The skies had darkened, just like Alfred's blue eyes. He was no longer smiling, and that frightened me and made me feel guilty for reasons I couldn't explain. His words confused me, even as I leaned in closer to him. That had become a habit of mine, Alfred had even joked that he must be magnetic. But I wasn't so sure.

"Alfred, don't be ridi-"  
"Let me show you," He had begged, blinking his eyes a few times. I stared back at him, eyes wide. I gulped and nodded, winding my fingers through his gently. Show me what? His own hand rose up, pushing me down to the bed as he straddled me gently- as if showing me that he wasn't trying to trap me. "Let me show you who I am."

It was too hot, his body was too hot, I was too hot, it all burned. The burn though... it was addicting and felt so deliciously enticing. I was clutching to him as he touched me, kissed me, did all sorts of thing. He made me feel things that I couldn't explain, and touched me in places I never thought anybody could. The _way _he touched me though.. gentle, kind, as if he was afraid I would break if handled with anything other than the utmost care- or he would indent my skin if he moved too fast or too hard. There was just something about him, his warmth, that I missed- like it was a puzzle piece I didn't notice I had forgotten. I was wrapped in his arms the entire time, feeling his chest that was slick with sweat- his own and perhaps mine as well- slide against mine when someone moved. Everything was so warm, so hot, and too much.

"Remember, he begged, nails scraping against my skin- so pale that it could have been paper white. "Oh, please remember..."

I opened my eyes, and Alfred was glowing. He was glowing brighter than any light I had seen before. His eyes blazed, lips parted. My bare legs, wrapped around him, tightened as I choked out my scream. Everything slotted together with a snap of his hips.

"Arthur..."  
"You," I spoke, my skin prickling as I breathed harshly. It felt like a thousand tiny needles were poking into me. I stared back up at him, feeling myself smile and relief rush through me. Alfred looked like he was going to cry... "You are my sunshine, my sun. My beloved sun..."  
The other smiled, but did not weep as he caressed my cheeks with a gentle hand.  
"My beautiful moon and shimmering stars... It has been ever so long," He said, and I could feel him taking my hand. When I glanced at my flesh, it was glowing like Alfred's. He looked like he would burst into flames at any moment, while I only shone. He supported himself, but I needed his light to stay strong. In return though.. I gave him the comfort he so desperately wanted and needed in the lonely sky. I could only shine like I knew how to.  
"I'm here," I mumbled, holding him close as everything faded. "My sun, I'm here."  
I can hear the people at night, when I am at my brightest in the sky, talking about how the heavens were empty. How, one day, the sun and moon finally appeared again- lighting the world beneath them. Nobody could ever claim to see a more awe-inspiring sight. However... they didn't know how it had happened.  
Alfred and I, well, we couldn't possibly reveal how we returned. It's a secret for us to keep, in our own world- a place outside yours.

* * *

That wasn't so bad, was it?  
R&R


End file.
